


she's the one

by zuluempire



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Other, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuluempire/pseuds/zuluempire
Summary: "i think Green is my favorite color, or is it grey with golden flakes? "Clarke starts at the new School Polis High and is dazzled by the captain of the basketball team. But not all is rain-balls and flowers....





	1. New school, New face

"Clarke, it will be fine. Raven tell her it will be fine." Octavia says from passengers' seat of Clarke's car.  
"yes you will be fine, you've gat us remember." Raven slips out of the car without waiting for her response. opens her door. and offers her hand to Clarke. this can't be bad right? what could go wrong apart from.....her eyes locate wavy long Brown hair, the smile almost blind her from staring too much. Her eyes, omg her eyes. "I think Green is my favorite color, or is it Grey with golden flakes?" she whispers to her herself before remembering she's not alone.

"Clarke!" Raven snaps her fingers in front of her face. which can only mean Raven was talking. she turns her head back to the direction she saw those eyes....wait where are they? damn it...she sighs heavily pulls out of her car, taking Ravens hand. Octavia joins at the other side texting her boyfriend who is in the football team.  
'hope you guys are right, everything will be fine." Clarke assures herself.

***

 

Clarke sits at the back with Raven in History Class, while Octavia sits in front of the class as the good student she is, always needs to concentrate....saying that sitting with Raven is a destruction she can't afford.  
the tree girls met at the play when they were five, being friends since then. even after Clarke moved away when she was 12 due to her father's transfer. they kept their chat very close, texting about girls and boys, school....well Octavia texted about school...not that she suck at it, in fact she and Raven kept their grades strictly A minimum, they just didn't like to talk about it unless Raven wanted to share about her mechanic skills and what new thing she's learnt or Clarke started talking about paint and her friends would fall asleep during their video calls. and now they are at the same high school as Clarke just moved back two weeks ago.

Taking her books out to get ready for the lesson, a girl with dirty blonde hair, fierce expression enters the class room, followed by the red head and the dark haired girl, all wearing matching basketball jackets, no lie they are all pretty. there followed by the second pair. the first thing Clarke sees is their hand holding before she notices that it's the eyes, she's even beautiful in person...wait what.....never mind she's, she's alluring. but is that her girlfriend, like best friends that's it their best friends.  
the girl in question then looks her way, for a split second their gaze meet and Clarke sees a smile appear and disappear before she takes her seat. she turns her head bead and meets the wall, clearly that smile was thrown at right. I mean who else if not me, am the only one sitting hear.

"that's Lexa and Costia," Clarke whips her hair in her friends direction not knowing what she's talking about.  
"what?" she blinks dramatically  
"the girl you're drooling over...Lexa."  
"I was not,"  
"yeah, I bet. " she adds " But don't look too much, you don't want to be in their black book."  
"Black book?" if she wasn't confused now she is.  
"their the Basketball team....she's the captain." Clarke looks lost. "Clarke, they run the school, well they popular and stuff....they will take you in the dark room" she looks around before leaning any closer and whispers " people don't come back from the dark room." Clarke shakes her head in agreement, then Raven breaks into a hysterical laugh that everyone but Octavia turns their heads at them.

"and what's funny?"  
"you, you should have seen your face. am kidding they are good people. but don't stare too much, it's weird."

when she looks away from her friend, she finds Green eyes staring back. there is that smile again.

I guess first day isn't bad after all *** this can't be happening, Clarke is trying to open her locker but it won't open. she tries again and again until a hand is placed over her hand. a warmness pass through my body to the center of my core. her smell goes right in my nostrils and I can feel sweat dripping down my spin. "Let me help you," Green meets Blue and there is unspoken language between them. " these things kind of give us a problem sometimes." Clarke removes her hand, giving her room to work the locker. Lexa jerks it twice, slow and efficient. the locker pulls open. "There you go, advise. don't rush it, its quite sensitive." what? are we still talking about the locker? something tells Clarke that the conversation has switched ....and now she does not know what to say. "Thank you. Clarke!" she shouts. do I have to embarrass myself in front of....there are no words to describe all this. she looks at Lexa up and down before landing on her lips. how did I not see these kissable lips. Clarke wets her lips unconsciously. when she looks up Lexa is watching her with intent eyes. for a second she thinks her eyes just changed color. there are now a dark shade of Green, her breathing has climaxed a little...is she having a panic attack. "I should go." she starts to walk away before she turns back to Clarke, this time standing very close to her. "There is a party tonight, come." is this an invitation? "Ugh..." "Good, I will expect you there." with that she is gone after a last gaze at her lower lip. was I just invited to a party by Lexa, thee Lexa?


	2. PARTIES CAN BE MESSY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes to the party, someone might be jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter so much... clexa is happening. tell me what you think.  
> enjoy and have a lovely day or night depending.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

"Pleeeeeese tell her she looks fine." Octavia says in a terry voice.

"Clarke, you are fine no girl you look FIRE!." Raven adds, not looking at Clarke. she doesn't even know what she's wearing. the girls stopped paying attention after it became clear that no matter what Clarke whore, it still won't be good enough.

"Guys I don't want to look like a fish." Clarke calls from the bathroom. she comes back to the room scanning her body like it wasn't has.

"Lexa won't mind that dress." Clarke rolls her eyes in frustration. ever since she told her friends about how Lexa asked her or demanded for her to go to the party Raven keeps teasing her about it every chance she gets, its getting old but she loves her anyway, if she didn't say anything at all, Clarke would be worried.

"Raven, Lexa does not even know me."

"I think she knows you enough to invite you to her party." Octavia adds, she and Raven high five at that. 

"Okay now lets go." Raven says, when the two girls reach the door they realize that Clarke is not walking with them. both their heads turn at the same time.

"Guys I don't know what shoes to wear." Clarke is starring at her feet. Raven's eye twitches in agitation. 

"Clarke, Clarke Clarke....three times... am not missing this party because of you. Octavia needs to enter the party house with Lincoln or people will assume the worst. so please get your tiny shoes and move it." she says calmly. " Two hours girl is not ready, what?" she whispers to herself  
Octavia laughs at both of them and rushes to the bedroom. she comes back with a pair of black heels Clarke loves so much.

"Thanks Octavia, don't know what I would do WITHOUT YOU! " She screams the last part for Raven's ears. 

****

The music is blasting through the walls so loud. Clarke can't remember last time she was at a party. she missed hanging with her friends. Driving Raven home because she was so drunk ready to pass out . Octavia always the first to get lost, girls was like a cat. you can never hear her come or leave, so sneaky.  
They walked through the heavy bodies that were packed dancing. Octavia was already carried away by Lincoln, he was such a bear with her but a beast on the field. Raven rushed to get some shots for them both to worm up their bodies for the night. 

Then she saw her. in a little short, that should be banned for exposing such legs...so she has legs after all. Clarke couldn't tear her gaze away. she watched in silence the way she laughed with Costia. wait she's with Costia? Clarke felt sick, she turned to Raven

"Lets get some drinks."

"Yes, now you're talking G."

Lexa and Costia are an on and off couple. at the moment they are off but still keep a close relationship between them. Lexa was sitting with Costia taking challenging shots. Costia's hand would brush unconsciously over lexa's legs while laughing at something she said. 

"There not dating!" Raven said over the music.

"What?" Raven moved her head towards Lexa and the gang. Clarke got the memo. when she looked at the said people, Lexa had her hand over Costia's waist pulling her closer in a dance. Clarke literally felt sick, why? she didn't know either. instead she took a cup of something that didn't taste healthy.

"Hello girls." Bellamy, Octavia's brother said 

"Bellamy, take care of this one am going to have fun."

"Rude, am fun." Raven waves her hand dramatically and disappears through the now sweaty crowd.

"So, how do you like the school?"

Clarke takes a last look at Lexa before responding. "I think it's great, I mean I gat Raven and Octavia."

"Yeah." he tacks his hands in his pockets. "You want to dance, I feel like you need to have some fun princess." for a second she forgets about Lexa and whoever. its just like the old times before she moved away. Bellamy would always force her to dance with him or the first person that came to his mind. 

"Sure." she grabs his arm and the head to the dance floor. just then Lexa sees Clarke. her jaw tightens in a stiff hold. Lexa watches how they dance around, goofy touches hear and there. Clarke seems comfortable and that does not sit well with Lexa. Costia follows her gaze and can see the reason for Lexa's change in mood.  
Lexa excuses herself from her friends and heads right at the dancing bodies. Clarke has her hands up when someone grabs them. when she looks at the fool who dared to touch her. she meets a different kind of Grey eyes with a warm smile to accompany them. 

"Lexa! um....Hi" Bellamy looks over at Lexa as his eyes focus on Clarke.

"I see you made it. come. " she says the last for only Clarke to hear. okay this is beginning to look like a pattern. the girl is like a commanding train, does she even know how to ask? clearly not. Clarke wants to say no but her legs are following Lexa outside of the house. she didn't even excuse herself to Belllamy. Her eyes keep darting to Lexa's behind, for a polite word. Clarke takes a sip out of her cup for courage protection because her mind is drifting in all kinds of dirty thoughts. Like pulling Lexa to an empty room and devour her plumped lips. "So tell me, Clarke, is Bellamy your boyfriend?" Clarke hadn't even realized that they were outside, matchless standing so close to each other. She could smell the beer from Lexa's breath and damn this was hard. wait she just asked something. Clarke clears her throat. "what?" Lexa does not even try to respond. instead she just stares at Clarke like she's a cookie in a jar. it takes Clarke everything to recall what Lexa said. "Bellamy?" that's all she can get from her busy mind, or rather her busy mind. Clarke takes in her bottom lip in her mouth as she starts to get nervous. "You need to stop doing that." "Do you ever talk straight?" there is a tiny smile playing on her lips. "Am not straight." because Clarke had just sipped on her drink, she chokes on it. This girl wants to kill me before I get a degree in Arts. Now Lexa is dressed in a smug as she rubs Clarkes back. "You know that's not what I meant." "Keep sucking on that Lip and you'll know what I meant." Clarkes' chest is burning, if its from the beer or from the constant torcher from her body wanting to attack Lexa. "Please stop...that is not..." Lexa cuts her off from her line of thought. "I haven't even yet started. so is Bellamy your boyfriend?" "what? no, his Octavia's brother." "Is that a yes or a NO " Clarke shifts uncomfortably as a familiar wetness forms between her legs, this conversation is heating up fast. "I don't like how he was looking at you." and I don't like how that Costia girl was touching you but you don't see me complaining. "Is there a way?" "Clarke, he was touching you." "we were dancing." Lexa sighs heavily before coming a little closer than before, now there isn't room for privacy left. Clarke repeats her usual habit of lip biting. Lexa's lips are lingering over Clarkes, her lips brush against Clarke's, Clarke closes her eyes slightly, this is what she has being waiting for, this is the moment, she gets to kiss Lexa, thee Lexa. when she notices that Lexa's movements had stilled, Clarke opens her eyes as her gaze dives into Green forest. Lexa pulls back, she looks everywhere but Clarke. "I don't want him touching you." When Clarke opens her mouth to respond. Lexa is walking away as fast as she can. Clarke feels like she has being hit on the head by a heavy machine. Who does she think she is, bossing her around like that.


	3. WHAT DID I DO?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wants those plumped lips on her, like right at this minute but the brunette seems to be mad at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for the kudos. am opening to ideas if there is something you would want to see, let me know.  
> I feel like clexa needs some steam.
> 
> enjoy your day....

"Where did you go last night?" raven asks from her locker. while all three girls are getting their needed books for their next class. History. so last night at the party, after talking to Lexa and after she disappeared on her, Clarke decided to hit the road. What she didn't know is that Lexa was still at the party watching her. so when she left, Lexa was kind of happy because if the blond decided to go home it meant that Bellamy would not be able to touch her.

"Home."

"But why? I thought Lexa kept you company." Octavia adds. to be clear everyone at the party so Clarke and Lexa talking or what seemed like talking.

"she had to check on her girlfriend." which was what Clarke thought since she couldn't see Costia as well before she left. Rave and Octavia share a glance. they close their lockers and wait for Clarke to so as well. 'you do realize that Costia is not Lexa's girlfriend right? I mean she was but not anymore." Raven supplies the answer.

"What? but I saw them?"

"Touching? yeah Costia is kind of touchy." Octavia says. starting to walk to her class. as they are making their way to the class. Fin walks up to them with Bellamy and Lincoln. Lincoln sweeps O off her feet adding a worm soft kiss over her lips. Fin hugs Raven, also picking her off the ground, Bellamy and Clarke exchange a friendly hug.

"Clarke, " Fin addresses they haven't really talked since he confessed his affection to her before she moved. now that she is back it's kind of awkward right now. he pulls her into a longing hug. when he pulls away. the Grounders Basketball team is approaching, as the said group is attending the same class and they happen to stand near the door.  
of course like always Anya, Luna and Ehco are in front of the other two. Anya passes her greeting to the group. hugging Raven in what seems to be unfriendly for Clarkes eyes. is she missing something. when Anya pulls back she gives Clarke a once over before preceding to the other class. if that wasn't weird then Luna and Echo throwing her a gaze is crazy, right? crazy. 

And the captain and her...something. holding hands, while Costia whispers something in Lexa's ear. the brunette's smile reaches her ear. when she lifts her head in their direction. her eyes meets with Clarke's deep blue sea for a minute then they linger to Bellamy and the proximity of fin's body towards Clarke, that smile fades away and that stare turns into a glare. Costia notices the change in mood. Gives Clarke unamused glare, and then smiles at the others. going as far as complimenting Raven's jeans before the disappear into the classroom. Alright stop. what the hell is going with those girls. and how did I not know my friends talk to the popular kids. ok maybe Octavia and Lincoln dating is the answer but Raven and Anya, what was that about. alright, alright I get it Bellamy and Fin are popular too and their friends but still why didn't Anya hug everyone else, why only hug Raven ? Clarke puts it has a mental note ask Raven about it. that aside why are these said girls looking at me like that. who do they think they are? that is also going into the mental check list because if they do that again, I will, well will see what I do.

They all scramble into class after the bell goes off. when Clarke passes Lexa's desk to her own, with Bellamy by her side. Lexa gives her a disgusting stare before turning to her text book. Bellamy even goes far has pulling her chair. When she takes her seat, she meets Anya's eyes then her eyes land on Raven and the girl smiles, like literally smiles. Raven gives a small wave with a say smile.  
what's with everyone today.

their teacher Mr. Pike enters the class with of course his shining bold head, Clarke gets her sketch book out and starts sketching. lets face it. Mr. Pike will probably spend half an hour telling us his political views. and his not really Clarke's favorite teacher or least she just does not consider him for anything. Clarke ends up drawing a full face of Lexa's paying much attention on those lips. damn that bottom lip. Clarke feels a familiar wetness between her legs. just staring at her drawing of Lexa. it reaches a point she can't take it anymore. crossing and uncrossing her legs is not helping. she quickly excuses herself from class and rushes to the restroom. She splashes water on face, trying to cool herself as possible. Clarke closes her eyes for a second or that's what she thinks. when she opens her eyes and looks at her reflection in the mirror. she flinches at the sight of another party, who is the cause of her throbbing clit, Lexa. Clarke takes a breath out and bites her bottom lip before she turns to face Lexa. "I thought I told you to not do that anymore. " her eyes then drift to Clarkes' lips and it does not go unnoticed to Clarke, who even gets wetter at the thought of Lexa wanting her lips. "You really like giving orders don't you?" Lexa takes a step forward, now she's really in Clarkes personal space. Clarke takes a step back, having nowhere to go has her back hits the wall. She can smell Lexa's perfume, which is driving her crazy. "And I also told you to not let Bellamy touch you." Lexa is not even looking at her eyes now, her focus is on her lips. but what's with her and her demands. "Maybe you haven't noticed but you can't tell me what to do." Clarke is feeling Bold, happy with the reaction she gets from Lexa. Lexa scoffs and stares into her eyes. when Green dissolves into Blue. "I see you trying to get a reaction from me huh." when Clarke opens her mouth to obviously push Lexa's buttons, she feels Lexa's lips on hers, Lexa does not move her lips, she just presses them against Clarkes like she's waiting for something. Clarke can't take it anymore so she moves her lips, receiving Lexa in her mouth. this is what she has being waiting for, ever since she met the girl. When Lexa then moves, taking her bottom lip in her mouth in hers, sucking and biting slowly but sure, Clarke's legs become weak and numb. Lexa grips her waist when she felt her slipping to the floor. if it wasn't for Lexa, Clarke would be on the floor, like literally. Lexa's tongue is soft and deliciously wet and testes like mint. Clarke lets out a moan, and she opens her eyes in surprise just for a moment. The grip on her waist tightens and their bodies are pressing against each other, Clarkes hips start to move on their own. wanting to find some friction on Lexa. Just then Lexa pulls away. there both breathless, Lexa is looking deep into her eyes. and she backs away. "Pike must be done with his political theory" Lexa says, rolling her eyes at the thought of Pike. with that Lexa leaves. Clarke just stands there not able to do anything. Did I just grind on Lexa, OMG I scared her off. **** "What's with you?" Raven spats out, chewing her food. "Nothing, why wouldn't I be fine? I mean there is nothing going on." her friends nods in agreement clearly not buying the act. "I should be asking you, Anya?" Raven stares at her food for a while and her lips widen in a smile. "They are complicated." Octavia says from across the table. "No we're not." "Ah yeah you are." Raven just smiles, not having anything to say. wait Raven has nothing to say, since when did that happen. Clarke smiles at her friend, knowing full well that she must like her. which reminds her. "You know, there is something about these girls," pointing at the Basketball table. "they looked at me funny" "Probably because you hang out Lexa" Raven spats like its obvious. at the mention of Lexa, Clarke feels funny in her stomach. it took her hours to get rid of her throbbing clit, for it was calling for some touch. and now thinking about Lexa reminds of the soft lips. she wonders how those lips will feel if they are between... Her line of thought is cut when the familiar perfume meets her nose. that scent that drives her crazy. Lexa, Anya and Lincoln are at the table talking to Octavia and Raven about something. something, Clarke can't hear because her ears her filled with blood. Lexa turns to face her and something slips through her panties. Damn these are new. "What?" Lexa smirks at her. she moves closer to her, whispering in her ear. "You were grinding on me." Lexa's grin is huge. Clarke looks around like someone could have heard. Embarrassment, she crosses her legs and Leax's gaze land just above her thighs. great, why did I have to wear a dress of all days. Lexa's eyes darken to that deep grey that leaves room for mystery. "I need help." Lexa says. avoiding Clakes eyes. "With what?" "History, I got a B, and that's not good." Clarkes eyes widen in surprise, how is getting a B not good enough. "So when should we meet." "I didn't say yes." "You didn't say no either. " Lexa is smirking at her with something dirty in her eyes. are we still talking about History? "Alright then, meet me at the car park tomorrow after class." with that she leaves. Anya and Lincoln flowing right after. "She must really like you." Raven blurts out. Octavia smiles over her smoothie. "And you better do what she says, because your stubbornness might cost us. " what Octavia means by that is a shocker to Clarke but she doesn't answer, instead she lets her mind drift to Lexa's eyes. it seems that they change color when there is sexual tension around them. I should prove it myself.


	4. study buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke helps Lexa with History and maybe something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading my work.  
> I don't know how this all thing works so I decided to explore on the smut side. let me see how I'll feel writing about smuttiness. 
> 
> enjoy your day guys.

How Clarke finds herself walking towards Lexa's car is beyond her knowledge. She had told herself that she will teach Lexa a lesson by not showing up at the agreed, no at the side time and place. Now she is walking to her car, it seems these legs have a mind of their own. As she reaches closer to the car, she sees Lexa watching her from inside the car with Cat eyes, and I mean the wild Cat type. Lexa watches Clarke like she's her prey.

Clarke opens the door and slides inside the car, Lexa is still staring at her, not that its uncomfortable, she actually enjoys the attention. "Are you going to keep staring or you going to drive at some point." she says it with a little confidence she is left with because that's what happens, Lexa drains her confidence and senses away. 

"I was thinking we should do it at your place." Lexa's eyes are sparkling with something she can't put her fingers on.

"And what happened to your house, it's not like am the one who needs help." Lexa stifles a laugh that was about to escape her throat. She looks to the other side before starting the engine and accelerating into the Road. 

"Innovation is happening. now where do you stay?" Clarke keeps quite for a while watching Lexa has she drives to...not sure where there going. 

"I thought we are going to my place?" she asks a bit puzzled. 

"How can we, am craving for some Ice-cream, it will give you time to tell me your address. " Clarkes's lips draws into a smile. she punches her address in the car's GPS. Lexa does not even acknowledge her gesture, she just parks the car and steps out. This girl must have lost her brain at some point, am doing her a favor and she just, wait what did she do again. all right, she walks out without excusing herself or saying thank you, nothing. Clarke decides to walk out of the car just when Lexa comes back with two cups of ice-cream. 

Lexa walks to her side of the door, passes Clarke her ice-cream before she moves to her side. when she to is in the car. Lexa watches Clarke stare at the ice-cream like it has committed a crime. "am sure that is not your favorite but i can assure you this is the best.

"And who told you that it's not my favorite?" she questions when she knows that it isn't and that she only eats Chocolate flavored ice-cream or nothing at all. 

"Clarke, you eating Chocolate ice-cream all the time is a crime." Clarke watches her with wide eyes. how did she know about my eating habits. "you have to try this, am telling you, you going to love it."

"i don't think so."

"one spoon." Lexa makes it her duty to feed her. their eyes meet as Lexa leans closer to feed her the ice-cream. like on a trance Clarke leans forward, taking the spoon in her mouth. When the spoon withdrawas from her mouth, Lexa puts it in hers, taking in all what was left on the spoon in her mouth. Clarke watches with light crystal blue eyes. she licks her lower lip, as Lexa watches her closely.

"So what do you think?" Clarke thinks it wonderful only because she saw what it does to Lexa. Maybe Banana flavor is now her favorite but she is not going to say that is she?

"It's tasty but am still going to stay with my Chocolate but because you took your time to buy this for me i will just suffer through finishing this cup." Lexa watches her for a while before looking out head of the window. "So tell me Clarke, is fin something to you?" here we go with the questions again. "Why do you ask?" "That's not a answer, Clarke" Clarke rolls her eyes at her, is she jealous? "I can ask you the same thing." Lexa looks at her with her jaw tight. "Meaning?" "costia?" Lexa has a frown on her brows. " Costia? what about her?" Clarke Costia is my friend." "Right and you think Bellamy and Fin are not ?" Lexa scrunches her head in frustration. "Clarke." she says it has a warning "They look at you different." Clarke takes this opportunity to let her know how she feels about Costia. wait why are they even talking about this? we are not a couple, are we? " And how does Costia look at you?" "Why are you bring in Costia?" Lexa's voice takes a high pitch at the end. its clear that she's not happy. just when Clarke thinks this tutoring will not work. "we should get going, I don't want to miss that test. " Clarke watches as a smile appears on Lexa's lips. This is all kinds of things. look at her smiling like a fool. this girl is driving me crazy each day that passes. Lexa can't explain what she feels for the girl sitting next to her. the things she's doing is beyond her normal self. **** When they got to Clarkes's place, there is a comfortable silence between them. Lexa stands in the living-room, taking in everything from the art paintings to the décor. she moves to the dining table, removes her books and takes a sit and crosses her hands over her chest and waits for Clarke who is in the Kitchen getting some drinks. She retains with two glasses of juice. "I see you are prepared." Lexa takes a sip from her glass while holding the her gaze with Clarke. "I don't miss an opportunity, Clarke." Clarke gasps at the sight before her. Lexa's eyes are a light shade of Green, she takes her seat and flips through pages of the text book avoiding Lexa's eyes. they spend an hour on the topic, when Clarke decides to steal a glance at Lexa, thinking she must be writing her essay but she meets a deep shade of Green staring right back at her. all the sudden Clarke's throat is dry, when she stares away her glass is empty. Lexa should stop looking at her like that all she'll drop dead to the floor. "Are you done with your essay?" Lexa does not respond for a while, she just stares at Clarke with a smug on her face. Because the pressure and the wetness building faster than she could imagine. "Am not sure what to do I guess." Clarke nobs and quickly heads to the kitchen, she needs as much air as she can get away from Lexa. In the Kitchen, Clarke drinks water from the tap, taking slow breaths to calm her nerves. Just when she thinks she can walk to Lexa and pretend that there is no uncomfortable heat between her legs. Lexa walks behind her. she is standing so close, Clarke can feel her breath on her neck which is not helping with the build-up "I really want you, Clarke." she says it with so much hunger in her voice. "Lexa, I need you, right now." she does not need to tell her twice. Lexa turns her around, taking her lips between hers. sucking and biting her lip. Clarke lets out a moan, pushing herself forward, pressing their bodies together. Lexa grips her waist, her hands find themselves under her shirt. Before her senses her in place, Lexa's long fingers find there way down her stomach, her fingers dip into the dripping crease of her cunt. "Fuck, Clarke you are so wet." she runs her index finger over her swollen clit. a sharp tingles run through her cunt, and she aches into the touch, grinding harder has Lexa rubs it like an angry scrubbing contest. Lexa finds her neck, sucks it hard, she's sure it will leave a bruise. she can feel her orgasm building rapidly, Lexa's moan is is throaty and low as she dips down to tease at her entrance, she pushes in thrusting hard. Clarke lets out a scream just when she hears a car engine pull up in her drive way. All shit mom's here. all fuck mom's here, "Lexa" she tries to stop her but Lexa seems to not have heard her. she keeps pumping in and out, sucking and biting her neck, jeez this girl will kill her, but they have to stop. she hears the door of the car close and her heart pounds so hard from fear of being caught and from the oncoming orgasm. "Lexa, Lexa mom is hear." Lexa grunts something over her neck but does not stop, her thumb comes over her clit and rubs against it, Clarke holding her moan. the keys are heard to the door, and just when the door opens. Lexa quickly pulls away. she opens the tap from the sink, rubs soap on her hands and starts washing her hands while Clarke arranges her dress in a dissent manner. Her mother pops her head at the door. "Clarke?" "In the Kitchen" Lexa has that stupid smug on her face.


	5. Pick A Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa needs to make a choice, she is afraid to fall but boy does she know that she has fallen hard for the blue eyed girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. This is the last chapter so I want to make it special. lets be honest Clexa is crazy, they were almost caught by Abby.... let's see how this plays out.
> 
> Enjoy you day....

"I thought you will be at Raven's" Abby says walking towards them. Lexa is now drying her hands. she casually turns to Abby with a bright smile on her face. "Afternoon Mrs. Griffin?"

"Afternoon, am sorry have we met?" before Lexa can respond, Clarke has already opened her mouth. "No, ugh, Mom this is Lexa, am tutoring her in History." Abby flashes a tiny smile at Lexa, while stretching her hand for a formal greeting. "nice to meet you, what subject is she taking you?"

"History, and nice to meet you too, plus you have a lovely home."

"Thank you, Clarke have you offered her something to eat?" it's an innocent question, but Clarke's reaction says otherwise. she chokes on her own air, turning around to grab a glass of water. "All dear, are you alright?" Abby adds with a tiny smile playing across her lips. she then turns to Lexa. "Will you stay for dinner?" Clarke wants to object but her breathing is still under construction.

"I would love to, maybe I can help prepare dinner, I love cooking and I never get a chance to do so at home."

"That will be great, maybe you can teach Clarke someday, because all she can do is boil water."

"Mom?"

"What? is there anything else you learned." Clarke just rolls her eyes. "Lexa thank you for the offer but I wouldn't want to distract you from your studies. I will just let you both know when food is ready, so go back to books girls." Lexa offers her a huge smile before heading off to the dinning table.

"your Dad will be home for dinner, so hope you two are wrapping up."

"ugh, yeah, yeah we are." Clarke heads to join Lexa who is buried in her books writing her Essay. _great now she wants to write, after she almost got us caught, I have to say that was hot though. I should take a shower._

"Hey, is it okay if I jump in the shower real quick?" Lexa gives a once over before returning to her writing.

"Sure, it will give me time to finish this up, then you can tell me how am doing." Clarke blinks dramatically twice or more than twice.  _was she just up in my pants?  now she's all serious, maybe its because mom's in the other room._ Clarke nobs to nobody and heads to her room.  Lexa watches her through her thick lashes as she bounces off upstairs.

*****

 

"Thank you for having me for dinner Mrs. Griffin."

"Please, call me Abby."

"Am surprised Clarke has never mentioned you before." Jake adds. Clarke does not know why this feels weird, but these questions are not platonic, or are they. "Dad? I just started going to the school, Lexa is a basketball player, that's how we know each other. " _why am I lying?_

"Wow, doesn't it destruct you from school work?"

"Mom?" Clarke tries to defend Lexa from her mother's lectures.  

"Clarke," Lexa says, but the way Clarke hears it does things to her that shouldn't happen on this table. "No, am a straight A student, and when I got a B in History I couldn't believe it. so I asked Clarke to help me out so I can get back on my A train."

"That's impressive," Jake says it with excitement, looking at Clarke "Being a captain is not easy, but school work has never being a problem."  Clarke pretends to not pay attention but inside she is jumping like a little girl. she is knowing more about Lexa than she could ever imagine since Lexa never talks about herself and only makes demands in that sexy tone Clarke is really benefitting from this.

"I hear you are an engineer." Lexa asks Jake who shakes his head, taking a sip of his wine. seriously _this is like a date dinner or something_ "I work at Trikru Enterprise. Lexa's eyes widen like a dear caught in headlight. what are the chances of the girl's father you like so much working for your company.

"Maybe you should give me some insights, I was thinking of innovating the company." Everyone on the table stops for a second. not sure if they heard the correct thing.

"Innovate?" Abby asks clearly in shock. Lexa is oblivious thinking that they knew who she was, not knowing they are just getting there.

"Yeah, Titus is old fashion, I keep telling him we need new machinery but his stuck in the old days." Clarke's mouth is on the floor at this moment. she knows the name Trikru very well, I mean doesn't but has never known the people behind it. _is Lexa implying she is Heda, Lexa woods, thee woods, lexa kom trikru? I have heard cheerleaders call her Heda but she thought it was just a nick name._

"Are by any chance Alexandria Woods? Heda?" Jake asks, Lexa nobs her head realizing that she just dropped a bomb on theses people.

"am sorry, I thought you knew." Abby lets out a laugh. "Are you not young to run a company?"

"I started running this company since that day I was born, Titus being the face and mental, has taught me well. I wanted to have a little bit of a normal life, so I stayed behind closed doors but people know me anyway so I assumed you also did. my bad."

Clarke listens to Lexa and Jake discuss work, to her surprise Lexa knows what she is talking about. apparently she owns the school too. rather Polis is under her. and everyone knew this but her. Lets not forget how sexy she looks in her business persona. Abby even took a liking at her, they bounded on Hospital issues, and whatever it is they were talking about. _I think mom wishes Lexa was her daughter, she could get her Doctor jokes and knew more about health issues than she looks._ the night is over, Lexa had to leave eventually. it was as if a long lost cousin just visited, she bounded with everyone very well. Clarke was jealous, thinking another girl could be lucky enough to introduce Lexa to her parents. Its not yet clear what they are, I mean kissing does mean something right? unless you are a whole, if you know what I mean.

Clarke walks Lexa to her car, there is a comfortable silence between them but there is also the elephant in the room. Clarke avoids at looking at Lexa fear of seeing something she doesn't want to see, this girl is the death of her and right now she's driving her mental.

"Thanks for helping me," Lexa says it so slow like she isn't sure.

"Yeah well when you get an A then thank me." Lexa nobs her head.

"Clarke, about what happened." Clarke's eyes are bright attentive. "You know what, good night, Clarke"

"Lexa, if you want to tell me that what we had was a mistake,  then just tell me because I do like you, so please let me know now." Lexa stares at her like she is searching for something. like maybe for Clarke to break into a hysterical laugh saying that she's joking but nothing.  Lexa does feel the same way but her temper gets the best of her. Clarke thinks what?

"What does that supposed to mean? you think I used you is that it?"  Clarke shakes her head, Lexa's eyes are that light grey with a strong hold.

"What, No, th_"

"you think am capable of using you?" Lexa's jaw tightens and Clarke knows saying anything else will just make things worse. So she tries to put out the fire another way, she takes a step forward but little does she know that woods is a rational being, and reckless. Lexa takes a step back.

"Lexa that is not what I meant."

"Maybe you're right, it was a mistake." Clarke takes in a couple of breaths in, trying to focus as tears try to force there way out of her eyes. "Pretend it never happened, maybe all you want is "Bellamy" with the crazy hair." with that Lexa enters her car and drives away just as tears find there way down Clarkes cheeks. _why does she always have to bring up Bellamy. am sure she is used to getting what she wants, I want to chase after her but no, I will not give in to Lexa's tantrums._

 

*****

 

 

School was boring for Clarke she saw Lexa once, in History class only because they had a test, otherwise Lexa made sure to avoid Clarke all through classes, missing the rest of the classes she takes with Clarke but she was on school grounds.

the day was bad not to mention how the Grounders stared at Clarke, Anya didn't even come say Hi to Raven at Lunch like she always do. She can't forget how Costia was rubbing Lexa's back during History. whispering in her ears, touching her face, that should be Clarke. Just when she thought Lexa will not show up for lunch too, she heard loud noise at the entrance. a big game was coming so everyone was in cheer mood.

Lexa was wearing the school's basketball jacket and black skinny jeans with a white vest, her hair was in a messy bun. she walked right at the Grounders table. Clarke watched as she talked to her friends without taking a sit, Costia grabbed her hand and jacked her to sit as she shacked her head in disagreement. whatever is they were telling her the brunette was not having it, by far it looked like she was in denial of something.

"What did you do Blondie." Raven broke her line of thought. _what does she mean what did I do?_

"Raven, this is not the time."

"Am just asking, you pissed off the Grounders, so what could you have done?" Clarke looked at Octavia who gave her a pity look before turning to Lincoln who was just leaving, and usually he sits with O until lunch was over.

"Guys I didn't do anything, I said something to Lexa and she overreacted." Raven looks around dramatically, to make sure no one was hearing what was being said.

"Clarke, whatever you did, can't you just apologize to her, we have a big game tonight."

"Yeah, plus I want Lincoln to spend time with me at lunch." Clarke looks at her so shockingly.

"So Lexa told them to what, avoid talking to me?"

"She doesn't need to tell them, there loyalty goes beyond spots. she is upset with you, until its solved, they will keep away from you including us if we are with you." Octavia adds.

"What's going on with you and Lexa anyway?" Raven asks with food in her mouth.  Octavia looks at Clarke hopefully, ready to hear the juice.

"I don't know. she's confusing, maybe am the one confusing her...I don't know. I told her I like her and well like I said she overreacted with something I said so hear we are." Clarke buries her face in her hands. "I really like guys."

"Then tell her, without the Clarke brains involved." Raven almost shouts from the other side. "By the way I mean when you start thinking for people," Raven explains herself. just when she wants to complain about Lexa, Costia the girl she does not want to look at for long, slips her hand over Lexa's thigh, brushing soft touches over. Lexa doesn't even seem bothered, and yet she doesn't want to see Bellamy or anyone else touch her right.

Costia meets Clarke's eye and she respectfully withdraws her hand from Lexa, Clarke doesn't even know that that she is over staring at them. Lexa seems to take not of the loss of comfort from Costia, she first looks at her with a furrow then looks over her shoulders to see Clarke staring right back. _all right Costia is not supposed to touch me, now Clarke is mad at her._

"You need to talk to her Lex." Costia says in a low voice only for Lexa to hear. Clarke feels like her chest is closing in, she gets up abruptly, rushes out. heads to the restroom. _do not cry Clarke, its not worth it. but I love this girl._ when she realizes that which she has declared she decides to look at her reflection, just to check if its really her, Clarke Griffin in love with Lexa woods.

Lexa is standing behind. _does this girl have feet?_ Clarke washes her hands, dries them and turns to face Lexa.

"Am afraid of telling you how I feel." Clarke just blinks so Lexa continues. "Titus will kill me if he found out am in love with you.  I was lucky he liked Costia but am not sure if he'll like you and that scares me. I respect his opinions."

"Lexa."

"Clarke, am sorry for making you think that I was capable of such things. am not that person. am sorry you witnessed Costia touching me but Costia is special and you are the one am in love with. I will try to bury my jealousy over Bellamy."

"Lexa, I just want to be with you, I don't care what the bold man has to say. Sometimes you and Costia look more than friends."

"can we please start anew? will you walk the halls with me as my girlfriend? and watch Pretty little liars with me as I get mad over Spaleb breaking up." Clarke smiles and pulls Lexa into a passionate kiss. her hands rest over her neck. Lexa grabs her hips pulling her closer. "I will choose you over Costia anytime." She says between kisses. Clarke just deepens the kiss in excitement. _yeah you heard her right, she picks me. "Is this a yes?" "Yes I would love to be your girl. but I don't support spaleb, haleb all the way." they both laugh at their choice of ships. and they fall back into the kissing activity. sucking and biting those bottom lips._

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading, if you would like me to continue please drop your comments below and let me know. I have great plans for this and want to share my ideas with you all.  
> this is my first time at this so please be nice....
> 
> enjoy your day...


End file.
